Innocent Love
by escapethefatelover
Summary: Andrea is just walking around the park when she walks into her idol, AmazingPhil, will this turn into more than just a freak meet up.
1. Chapter 1

**Blah Blah Blah i dont own amazingphil (i wish i did) now read on**

I walked around the park and listened to my music. I did this when I felt lonely, which was most of the time. I sometimes felt I had no purpose in life. Like the person I am supposed to be in love with disappeared off the face of the earth. As I was thinking I walked into a guy and knocked him down. I hurriedly gave him a hand and was continually saying sorry. He said in his lower but somewhat higher voice "it's fine I'm okay". I melted at the spot. I got a better look at his face and it was like time stopped, time slowed down just for me to get a glimpse of Phil Lester, AmazingPhil. I was able to stutter out "oh my gosh you're AmazingPhil" before I fainted.

I woke up and I was on a oh so familiar couch that I had only seen it in videos. I heard the sound of a shower running. While I was trying to get my bearings I heard the shower turn off. I turned around just in time to see a very naked Phil walking out of the bathroom. We locked eyes as he tried to cover himself. I covered my eyes with my hands and let out a small shriek. Phil turned and ran back to his room. I was breathing heavy and was shocked as I reminisced in what just happened. A couple minutes later Phil came out with clothes on this time. He sat down on the couch next to me. "Sorry you had to see that." "Don't be sorry." He blushed. "Why did you take me in?" I asked. He told me how I had fainted and he tried to wake me up but I wouldn't so he decided to bring me to his flat. I was shocked at how someone like him could be so nice. "So I never caught your name." he said. "My names Andrea."

Just then Dan walked through the door. He winked at Phil and walked into his room. Phil rolled his eyes as he was getting ready for the day. He grabbed his keys and said "What are you waiting for come on." as he motioned me to come with him. I walked out the door as Phil grabbed my hand to pull me to the nearest Starbucks. Butterflies formed in my stomach as we walked along, talking, laughing, and just basically having a good time. I thought how could me innocently knocking down someone turn into me dating my idol. We got to Starbucks and I ordered my usual, a white hot chocolate. I pulled out my wallet and Phil pushed it back into my pocket. "No, as long as you are with me you will not pay for a thing." I blushed as we sat down and waited for our drinks. "So why would you take in a random stranger?" I asked wondering how this could even happen.

"Well I saw you had passed out and I didn't want to leave you in the street."

"But anybody else would have left me there and let someone else deal with it."

"I`m not like anybody else…" He was cut off by the server calling our order. He got up and got the drinks. He came back over and handed me my drink. "Why don't we go back to the flat" He said as he grabbed my hand and walked with me back to the flat.

Once we got back to the flat I saw Dan playing Guild of Wars and he had his laptop open and was on Tumblr. He didn't hear Phil and I come in so we just slipped by and went into his bedroom. Phil set down his coffee. He grabbed my hands and set me down on the bed. He picked a random movie and he sat down on the other side of the bed and my heart beat became faster and faster as he held my hand and put his arm around me.

The movie started and we got more and more entranced until Phil leaned over and tilted my chin up and kissed me. My head spun. I mean my idol and my crush is kissing me. It took me a second to get my bearings and then I deepened the kiss. He started to glide his hands up my leg and I pulled away awkwardly. "No, I don't want to go that far." He nodded and we cuddled and watched the movie. I looked at my IPhone and noticed what time it was. "Phil I'm sorry I have to go my roommate is probably worrying about me." I scratched down my email and Skype on a piece of paper and handed it to him. I slipped my Toms on my feet. Phil got up and walked me to the door and kissed me on the cheek and I walked back to my flat.

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it. Please R/R. This is my first Phil Fanfic and it I probably poorly written. I also will take suggestions for improvement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I really am starting to love this story, things may be uploaded more often that I said.**

I walked into my apartment and saw Jonah lying in the bed. Normal Jonah always lying in bed or on our Xbox. I swear he spends so much time on our Xbox with his friend Colton that they could be bed buddies. I giggled at the thought and went to the bathroom to get a shower. I set my phone on the counter and plugged it up to my speakers. I put on Dance Hall Drug by Boys like Girls. I got into the shower and got a glob of shampoo and started working it into my hair. Music was my life; it worked away pain when I was in pain. In high school I was bullied and pushed around. I was jumped almost every day and my parents didn't even care. They told me I was worthless and that I deserved to die.

I conditioned my hair and this made me love the fact I had short medium length hair because I barely had any tangles. I got out of the shower, got my phone and walked into my room. I picked out my zebra sleep shorts and my camisole. I heard my phone ring and saw I had a message from an unknown number.

_"Hey Beautiful"_

_"Who is this?"_

_"Sorry should have clarified, its Phil."_

_"Oh hey, so what do you say about tomorrow afternoon we go around London and sightsee so I can get to know you better?"_

_"Sure we need to get to know each other before this can go any further."_

_"See you then 3333"_

I smiled. This was the best thing to happen to me ever. I walked to Jonah`s room and knocked on the door. I heard him mutter "Come in"

I said excitedly "You wouldn't guess what happened?"

"What?"

"I ran into AmazingPhil."

"Are you serious?"

"I am being completely serious."

"And you didn't introduce him to me?"

We laughed. This is why I loved him he would crack jokes at the most serious of times. We had been ever since we were babies. He made me laugh whenever I felt down. I said goodnight to him and I went to bed.

I woke up in the morning to the smell of waffles coming from the kitchen. I got up and adjusted my pajamas. I walked out of my room and saw Jonah in the kitchen eating waffles. Jonah waved me over and I sat down. I put a waffle on my plate and started eating. "So what exactly happened last night?" He asked.

"Well we went for Starbucks and then we went back to his flat."

"Wait how did that even happen?"

Always him to be so inquisitive.

"Well I knocked him over in the park and I fainted after I found out who it was, so he took me back to his flat and I woke up just as Phil walks out of his bathroom."

"He was naked wasn't he?"

"Yeah" I blushed

"Lucky you wish I was you right now."

Another fact you should know is that he is gay. He makes the best friend ever.

"Also you won`t guess what?"

"More surprises?"

"I have a date with him later tonight."

"We have to get you a new outfit; you have nothing to wear ever."

We got dressed and he took me down to the best shop for clothing. We looked and looked then found the perfect dress. It was a short black dress and we got black tights to go underneath. He then picked up a pair of pink uggs. I paid for my outfit and we walked back to the flat. I dropped my bag and walked into the bathroom.

I set up my speakers again and this time The Webs We Weave by Escape the Fate came on. I got into the shower and washed the day away. I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked to my room and saw Jonah put the bags on my bed. I looked in the bag and saw he put a pink belt in with the bag. I then saw there was a blue lacy bra with matching undies. "Really Jonah are you serious?" I yelled from my room. "Yeah and I also packed you an overnight bag just in case with everything you will need in it."

I put everything on and admired myself in the mirror. This was going to be the best night ever. I got a text from Phil asking where my flat was. I gave him my address and later I heard a knock on the door. I straightened myself up and answered the door.

"Just give me a second to get my purse and we can go."

I waved bye to Jonah and Phil and I walked around and we finally arrived at his and Dan`s flat.

"I thought we were going sightseeing?"

"Change of plans were going to just chill at my flat."

I nodded and we walked into his flat. To my surprise there was a dinner waiting for us and he pulled out my chair. I thanked him as he pushed me back in. We ate and then he escorted me to his bedroom. I blushed as he pulled me onto his bed. He put in another random movie as he moved to the other side of his bed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a cuddle. He got off the bed and he walked to the bathroom, changed into his pajamas but left his shirt off. I blushed as I looked at every little curve of his body. I got off the bed and grabbed my bag but found that Jonah didn't pack me any pajamas.

"Darn him, he obviously wants me to get laid."

I walked out in my lingerie and I saw Phil`s mouth drop.

"Would you mind if I borrowed a t-shirt?"

"Why you're so gorgeous."

I blushed as he grabbed my waist and pushed me onto the bed and that's the last thing I remembered until I woke up in the morning

**Authors Note: This will probably be the most descriptive stuff i will be writing. If you want anything more than that go read another story. Remember R/R i do take suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

My heart dropped, I knew this would be what happened. I woke up to see Phil not in the bed. He probably does this to all his fans I thought. I saw a note on the bed side table.

_"Went to go get some coffee, be back later." – Phil_

I put my lingerie back on and grabbed Phil`s t-shirt that was on the floor. I walked out to see Dan sitting on the couch playing who knows what. I sat down on the opposite couch and watched him as he played.

"So what exactly happened last night?"

"Nothing you should know about." I said with a smile as I remembered last night.

"You should be a little quieter next time I could hear you from the other room." He said with his signature smile.

Just then Phil came through the door and he walked over to me and Dan. He handed me a coffee as he kissed me on the forehead. I blushed as he sat on the other side of me and he moved me over to him and put his arm around me.

"Oh my gosh guys get a room." Dan said angrily "I was here first."

I laughed as he kept going on about us being mushy gushy. I looked at the time and found it was 12:00 already. I got up and left a very sad Phil sitting on the couch as I got up to get dressed. I found my dress on the floor next to his wardrobe. What exactly did we do I thought with a giggle. Phil came in and he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me on the forehead. I hugged him not ever wanting to leave. I grabbed my things and hurriedly put my clothes on. I had just gotten a text from Jonah saying it was an emergency you need to come home right now. I hurriedly grabbed all my stuff and kissed Phil goodbye as I ran out of the door. I ran all the way back to my flat and saw Jonah sitting at the kitchen table with tissues spread all around him. I ran over to him.

"What`s wrong, What`s the emergency?"

He barely got out "Colton killed himself last night."

I hugged him, this was so devastating. He had been a part of our three-way friendship since forever. I cried with him for a while as I just kept holding him. I pulled away when I heard my laptop ring from my bedroom. I went into my bedroom and saw Phil was calling me. I answered and saw Dan was in the background. He soon turned from happy to concern as he saw my tear-stained face.

"What was the emergency?"

I just sat there and cried. The last thing I heard was he was coming over. I heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it but found it was unlocked so Phil came right in. He came over to hug me and I just sobbed into his shirt as Jonah came over to tell him what happened. He hugged me tighter and I just kept sobbing.

He tilted my chin up and he kissed me. That was exactly what I needed to cheer me up and I stopped crying. We turned on the TV and we sat there and watched it for a while. Gosh, why was he so perfect? He knew exactly what to say and do to just make you melt. Eventually Jonah got tired and went to bed. Phil and I just cuddled up on the couch and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Authors Note: I know this is short but chapter 4 will be worth waiting for.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and found that I was in my bed and Phil was lying next to me, cuddling with me. I slipped out of his arms and went to the kitchen. I saw the TV was on and Jonah was lying on the couch sound asleep. I turned off the TV and went to go get my shower when I saw Phil walk out of my bedroom. He looked at me and hugged me. Oh how I loved him even right in the morning he still looked cute. I got my shower and then went to the kitchen. Phil was sitting on the couch and it looked like Jonah had made some breakfast seeing as both boys had food.

I sat down next to Phil and he put his arm around me as we ate and tried to get Jonah`s mind off of Colton. Dan texted Phil and asked him if he wanted to come over and make a Phil is not on fire so soon after that Phil was gone.

*4 days later*

"Come on Jonah the funeral is in a hour and we have to get there early."

"I`m coming, calm yo tits"

I laughed; he was taking this better than I thought he was going to. We got into his car and we drove to the funeral home. That's when everything fell apart. Jonah fell apart crying; all I could do was hug him and tell him it was alright. We got through the funeral service and the burial. After that we went home and he went straight to bed. Then I got a text from Phil.

_"Hey want to come over to my flat, Dans going to be gone for the night."_

_"Sure Jonah needs some time alone."_

I packed my bag and went to walk over to his flat. I arrived at his flat and I saw Phil was sitting on the couch playing Left 4 Dead which just happens to be my favorite game. I grabbed a controller and started playing which surprised him but he pulled me in close to him. We spent the whole night together then we said our goodbyes and I left. I walked down the street as the cold wind beat on my face. I rushed down to my building and ran up the stairs and I found Jonah lying on the floor with a pill bottle in his hands and pills all over the floor. He had cuts all up and down his arms and had a noose around his neck. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed 911. The rescue squad came to my flat and took him away and I balled my eyes out as I thought the world was ending. I found a note on the coffee table and it said:

_Dear Andrea,_

_"I just took a bunch of pills and now I'm feeling kind of woozy. I hope you don't think less of me because I cut my arms too. I want you to know that I love you and I will love you in the end. I was so upset about Colton because were dating and I felt without him I was nothing. I don't want you to revive me because I want to spend my afterlife with Colton. You will understand when that happens to someone you love." _

_ Love, Jonah_

**Authors Note: Things do get better in the next chapter and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the waiting room sobbing my eyes out. Why does this always happen to me? Something good happens and then a series of horrible events happen.  
The doctor came out of the doors and came over to me. He looked me straight in the eye and he said "Your friend is going to be okay and you can visit him now."  
My heart was lifted as I shed tears of joy. He escorted me back to the room Jonah was in and I went over and hugged him. He looked at me and started crying.  
"Why did you call the ambulance?" He asked as if he were mad at me for doing so.  
"Do you really think I would let you die; you're my best friend."  
"I told you I wanted to be with Colton, now that you know the truth I thought you of all people would understand."  
"He would have wanted you to carry on, to live your life knowing he was in a better place and happy."  
"But why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you think he killed himself?" He asked like a little kid.  
"You know he had a lot of trouble at home and he…."  
I was cut off by him balling into his hands. I was hugging him instantly and telling him it was alright. I got a textfrom Phil:  
"Hey where are you?"  
"At the hospital with Jonah."  
Soon after that Phil came bursting through the door and I saw the redness around his eyes, he'd obviously been crying. Phil hugged me tight "Word your texts better next time." I giggled and looked back at my text; yeah it could have been taken in another way. I sat with Phil as Jonah rested.  
"What happened?" He asked finally.  
"He and Colton had been dating, so he would have rather been dead than spend a life without him."  
"Would you do that for me?"  
"No you would want me to continue my life."  
He smiled and I remembered how we first met this is why I love him.  
We sat there cuddling until Jonah woke up again.  
A couple days later Jonah was released from the hospital and put on anti-depressants. I drove everybody back to our flat and we put Jonah to bed. Phil sat on the couch and waved me over. I cuddled up to him and we sat there for a while just having pointless conversation to fill the empty space. It seemed as Jonah almost killing himself made me responsible for him. If I didn't take care of him he would soon try itagain. I couldn't live with myself if it was my fault he died. I would have to keep a close eye on him. Without me he was sort of a little puppy who needs supervision or else he'll get into trouble. But in this case it was suicide.  
Phil pulled me out of my thoughts and he shifted and put his feet up on the couch. I nestled my face into his chest and breathed in the sweet smell of Phil as I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A bead of sweat dripped down my face as I was running after Jonah. He was running away as if to get away from me to just get away from me. I was crying as I continued to run after him. We were getting closer and closer to a cliff which we had walked by in our childhood. He ran to the edge and jumped.  
"NOOOOOOOO, JONAH."  
I woke up breathing heavy and Phil holding me tight. He kissed me on the forehead and hugged me tight. I just started bawling in his chest as he let me get everything out. "Don't cry, I'm here." He wiped away my tears and we sat there and cuddled until I heard a cry from the other room.  
I burst through the door and found Jonah in his bed but he had tears on his face. I rushed over to him and hugged him. This was going to be harder than I thought it would be. Phil walked over but I waved him away. No use having romance in the same room as a man who just lost his.  
Jonah fell back asleep and me and Phil sat in the living room.  
"How long do you think this is going to last Andrea?"  
"Could be weeks or months."  
"Andrea I have to tell you something, it's something Dan wants me to tell you, Dan is gay and he likes Jonah."  
"That is perfect Jonah and Dan can get together, we can invite him over when Jonah gets better and then he can be happy again."  
"One problem, Dan doesn't know what to say to him he is so nervous"  
"Tell him all he has to do is be himself, Jonah already is basically in love with him."  
"Perfect if you can get Jonah in presentable attire I can get Dan over here."  
"K, then it's a plan."  
I got up to go to Jonah's room as Phil called Dan. I went in and saw Jonah was sitting up but was just staring at the wall. I went to his closet and looked through his clothes. I found he had nothing to wear and decided this was going to be like when I first went on a date with Phil.  
"Jonah comes on we're going shopping, you have a hot date tonight that I know you will love."  
He got up and put clothes on. They didn't match but you know what even getting him out of the house is an accomplishment. We walked down to where he always gets his clothes and I picked out a sweater with designs on it, perfect Dan will love it. I then picked up a pair of black skinny jeans. Then Ibought it and we walked back to the apartment. I put the bags in his room. He decided he wasn't going to move so I helped him get dressed as much as I could and thought well can't I put an outfit together.  
Soon after he was ready Dan knocked on the door and I answered it. Dan looked like his usual self except he was dressed somewhat nicer than usual.  
I escorted Dan to the Dining room where Phil had prepared a wonderful dinner for them. I smiled this is going to be the best thing for him and Dan. Jonah walked into the kitchen and his jaw dropped. He looked shocked like a deer in the headlights. I mean I understand where he's coming from. Dan Howell is in our kitchen. I help him sit down seeing as he is still really sore from being in the hospital and all. Phil and I walked into the living room and sat down. We started ears dropping on them to find out what was happening. Then it got quiet like that kind of awkward quiet. I tiptoed around the corner and even my presence in the room didn't stop them from making out in the kitchen. I walked away and told Phil what I had seen. He smiled.  
"At least they are happy."

"Now we can have some time to ourselves."

We put our shoes and jackets on and headed out into the cold brisk winter air. We walked along until we got to his flat where we walked in and he pulled me onto the couch.  
"Sometimes I think about how this even happened, I lived so close to you but never met you."  
"Well it was obviously fate."  
Just then he leaned into me and kissed me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the couch and "cuddled" all night long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for this being really short. Not to mention me not uploading a lot. I have been really busy with being in the different plays right now but one of them is over and I will try to upload more. I have had writers block too so this is all I have so enjoy.**

I woke up and rolled over causing me to roll off the couch. I hit the floor with a thud causing Phil to come running into the living room. I got up and then realized I was completely naked. I grabbed the blanket and covered myself while I tried to grab my clothes. Phil came over noticing my struggle. He grabbed my clothes and came over to me kissing my forehead then grabbing my waist and pulling me into a passionate kiss. I pulled away and put my clothes on noticing Phil was only in his boxers which made me blush.

I looked at my phone and noticed I had a couple text from Jonah saying thank you for setting it up. Great he is happy and not depressed anymore.  
"Any news on Dan and Jonah?" Phil asked.  
"Well Jonah kept saying thank you and all so I'm guessing it went well."  
"Why don't we go and get some coffee and then go check on the two lovebirds."  
"Sure." I said as I nodded my head.  
Phil put clothes on and then we headed out into the cold London morning air. We held hands and walked to Starbucks and got coffee and two cake pops. We walked down the street to my flat. I unlocked the door to find both boys naked sleeping peacefully on the couch. I covered my eyes as the two brunettes quickly rushed to cover themselves. We quickly stepped away from my flat and waited a second to let the boys get dressed. We walked back in and saw the room was a mess and cushions were out of place and blankets were thrown everywhere. "You guys clean up and get the flat straight then we will come back." I yelled as we walked away from the flat. I thought to myself, my life is going perfect nothing wrong. Jonah is happy and so am I. The sound of a car going by and the sudden splash of sewer water brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down at my now soaked outfit and glanced over at Phil who seemed to be bone dry. I looked at him angrily as he shrugged and told me he said look out. We walked back to his flat and he gave me a dry shirt to put on. I went into the bathroom and took my clothes off and put the shirt on. I admired myself in the mirror a second before walking out of the bathroom. I saw Phil on the couch putting in Sweeney Todd, which happened to be my favorite movie. I cuddled up to Phil on the couch. This is perfect, my favorite you tuber is my boyfriend and my best friend is happy. This can't get any better as I slowly fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
